Xmas Tradition
by IMSLES
Summary: It's Christmas and the NCIS family is ready to celebrate.  Written for Sehrezad for NFA's SeSa 2011.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

Written for Sehrezad for NFA's 2011 SeSa. Prompts: Christmas tree; "I saw mommy kissing Santa Claus". Pairings: the main paring should be Zibbs (established) but I also like Tate, McAbby. Must Haves: I'd like to read something light-hearted involving the team; it should be a holiday fic and a family fic; maybe Fornell interrupts the family Christmas asking help in a case (if you can come up with a case that is somehow connected to Christmas that would be great but at any rate, it doesn't have to be very complicated, I'd like to have the focus on relationships)

XMAS TRADITION

Ch. 1

"Come on Gibbs. You promised," Ziva held the outfit up in front of her husband.

"I did. And I will," he pushed her hands down and gathered the fabric in his arms to stow behind his desk. "Just don't want to spoil the surprise for everyone," he smirked and his eyes twinkled.

"Yes, Jakob and Angela will be very excited," she smiled imagining the looks on the faces of their son and Tony and Kate's daughter. "I know you are a man of your word."

Tony exited the elevator giving them each a smile as he brushed some melted snow from his hair. "It's snowing again. Looks like it'll be a white Christmas after all."

"Yes. It surely makes for a pretty holiday," Ziva returned his smile. She gazed at Gibbs who was enjoying seeing the happiness in his wife's face. She was putting a lot of planning into this year's festivities.

Tony coughed, "Rule 12."

His boss turned his gaze on the senior field agent, "It's not in the office. Ziva was just leaving."

"I was," she said somewhat surprised. "Oh, yes, I do have to jog some errands," she nodded retrieving her purse and coat from her desk.

"Run some errands," Gibbs corrected gently as he watched her walk toward the elevators. He waved as she turned back to wiggle her fingers at him. Tony stood smiling at the pair of them.

His smile faltered when he heard his boss, "Something the matter DiNozzo?"

The smile not quite gone he replied, "I can't believe how much you've changed." When Gibbs turned to stare at him his head tilted slightly to the side, Tony sputtered, "Not that you aren't the same no nonsense Boss. But when you aren't the boss," Tony decided to quit before he buried himself in it. Pointing at the phone on his desk, he continued, "I'm going to start making some phone calls."

"Uh-huh," Gibbs rolled his shoulders and returned to sit in his chair smiling when his back was turned.

Tim and Abby's voices carried in ahead of their appearance. "I have to McGee." Abby whined.

"Drop it Abby. The directive is clear," he turned to stop her in her tracks holding her shoulders gently. "It's a wonderful thought, but please, please drop it."

"Abs?" Gibbs asked.

"Tell him Gibbs," she pulled her shoulders free to stand in front of the lead agent's desk.

"Tell him what?" he looked at his forensic scientist with wide eyes.

"No Abby," Tim said firmly. "Boss," he turned his attention toward Gibbs. "She has it in her head to throw an office holiday party. The director made it clear it was not allowed."

Gibbs couldn't help but smile at Abby as she turned on her heels to face off with her husband.

"McGee, he's being a scrooge and I won't stand for it," she almost stomped her boot clad foot as she put her hands on her hips. "I was going to include all the different holidays into one so that everyone would feel welcome."

Tim softened his approach. Knowing Abby's heart really was in the right place he talked to her gently. "I know you mean well. I do. But there are people that work here that don't celebrate anything and that's why the director wants to keep things out of the office."

Looking to further placate the Goth he saw as a daughter, Gibbs called to her, "Abby."

She turned her lips twisted in a frown. She still hung her hopes that Gibbs would save the day.

"Ziva and Ducky have it covered," he nodded at her.

Her lips curled into a smile and she stood taller, "Thank you Gibbs." She gave Tim a hug, showing all was forgiven and forgotten. "I'm going to see Ducky," she gave Tony a wave and walked off with a skip in her step.

"Thanks, Boss," Tim gave him a grateful smile.

"No problem. Now get to work," he nodded his head at Tim's desk.

"I've got a search going as we speak," he sat down and checked out the progress on his computer.

Abby entered autopsy to find the ME at his desk finishing his report. "Hey Ducky," she greeted.

"Why, hello Abigail. What brings you here?" he smiled warmly.

"Gibbs says you and Ziva are planning something for the holiday and I want to help," she stated pulling her shoulders back ready to take orders.

"Ah, yes, of course," Ducky stood fixing his glasses. "I know how much you like to partake in the planning for the holiday festivities. Ziva and I have saved the most important detail just for you."

Abby squealed and clapped her hands. "What do I get to do?" she asked excitedly.

"You, my dear are in charge of procuring the Christmas tree and its decorations," he told her solemnly, but couldn't quite hold back the grin seeing her enthusiasm grow.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you," she repeated jumping up and down. "I know just where I'll start and the perfect place to get the perfect ornaments and don't worry I'm sure I'll include something for everyone."

"Yes. Yes, I'm sure you will," Ducky tried to reel her in. "Now I'm sure you have some work that needs finishing, before you get too engrossed in your purchasing."

"Right you are. Work first," she turned to leave, but turned back again. "Thanks, Ducky."

"You're welcome. Ziva and I could think of no one finer for the job," he waved her away before sitting back at his desk.


	2. Chapter 2

XMAS TRADITION

Ch. 2

Gibbs entered Abby's lab, at least it was once Abby's lab but in its current state more closely resembled a holiday display that would rival any of the larger department stores.

"What's all this?" he asked disentangling a strand of garland that attached itself to his sport's jacket.

"It's Christmas Gibbs," Abby answered with an excitement she struggled to temper on a more normal basis to keep from babbling out of control.

"Yeah, I know that Abs. Why the overkill?" he smirked.

"Oh you know me Gibbs," she shrugged one shoulder causing the bells on her wrist to jingle.

With a shake of his head Gibbs moved closer to the monitors. "So whatcha got for me, besides all this," he waved his hand around at all the glistening tinsel hanging from everywhere with multicolored lights reflecting off it.

"I've got lots. I found the ideal tree and all the trimmings. It should be delivered to your house later this afternoon," she spun to look at him, her pigtails bouncing on her shoulders.

"I meant the case," he pointed at the monitor raising his eyebrows at the data displayed on it.

"Right. I have plenty for you there too," she typed and explained all her findings. The case was coming to its conclusion which was exactly the kind of news he was hoping for.

"Good job, Abs," he gave her a quick peck on the cheek and strode out through the automatic doors.

When he reached the bullpen he instructed Tim and Tony to bring in the staff sergeant so he could confront him with all the evidence. There was little doubt about achieving a confession. Then they could get all the paperwork processed and enjoy the holiday.

After his agents left Gibbs grabbed his phone and dialed Ziva.

"This is a pleasant surprise," she answered balancing a few large bags as she walked toward the exit doors of her last stop of shopping.

"I wanted to give you a head's up on a delivery coming to the house," he half smiled picturing her arms filled as she tried to hold the phone with her chin and push out the doors.

"What delivery?" she knitted her brows. "I am not expecting anything. Did you order something?" She doubted he'd have had time to even think about anything they'd need while the case was still unsolved.

"Not me," he answered cryptically. He didn't want to spoil the surprise, Abby was sure to want Ziva to experience.

"You are not going to tell me," she deduced. "I am done with my errands. I was on my way to collect Jake from Kate and then I will be home," she informed him.

"You should have time," he laughed silently imagining all that Abby was likely to have ordered, if the condition of her lab was any clue. "I shouldn't be too late tonight, if all goes as planned. I'll help sort everything then."

"Sort what?" Ziva was perplexed.

"You'll see," he chuckled.

Ziva humphed, but knew she wouldn't get any more from him. "I will see you tonight then. I love you," she smiled knowing despite his secretiveness it was true.

"Love you, too," he echoed.

"Aw, that's so sweet," Abby smiled batting her eyes.

"What can I do for you Abby?" Gibbs closed his phone and looked directly at her.

"Nothing. I was checking to see if I could head out. I have a few things I still need to pick up."

Gibbs could only wonder what she might still need, but nodded, "By all means. Your work is done."

"Thanks Gibbs. I'll see you tomorrow night," she gave him a quick hug and spun to get her coat and bag she had laid on Tim's desk.

"Tomorrow," he replied looking through his file.


	3. Chapter 3

XMAS TRADTION

Ch. 3

Ziva slowly pulled into the driveway of the modest brick Tudor home of the DiNozzo family. It was almost covered by the soft falling snow that had already hidden most of the grassy areas in the neighborhood. The house was decorated with lights and wreaths and a giant inflatable Santa in the yard. She shook her head knowing the Santa had to be Tony's idea. Kate was much more reserved and traditional about the holiday.

She carefully stepped out of the minivan she'd finally broken down and purchased finding it easier to transport Jakob and all of his necessities.

She knocked before opening the door. She sighed at the warmth and the aroma that greeted her. "It is only me," she called out taking off her coat to hang on the stand by the door that was topped with a Santa hat. As she was removing her boots the soft padding of feet on the tiled floor alerted her to her son's approach.

She turned abruptly to grab him before he slipped and injured himself. He shrieked, "Momma," as she lifted him into a hug.

As she kissed his cheek she relished in the surge of emotions he brought out in her. His short cropped dark hair still held some of its natural curl in its thickness. His hazel eyes twinkled in delight at seeing his mother.

"You should not be running in the house, little one," she lightly admonished. Not really upset with him, but wanting him to be safe. She pulled his head to her shoulder and ran her hand over his head.

The smell of cookies baking drew her toward the kitchen. There she found Kate and her daughter, Angela cutting out shapes from the rolled out dough and putting them on cookie sheets.

Kate looked up smiling a greeting. "Hey, Ziva. You all set now for the big day?"

"Yes. I see you have been busy with your decorations," Ziva looked around noticing even the kitchen had touches of the holiday. Themed towels and oven mitts, a red tablecloth, a ceramic Christmas tree cookie jar and a sprig of mistletoe hanging about the alcove where the cozy table for four was located. Again Ziva saw Tony's touch in the decorating. Surely he'd find a way to steal kisses from the woman he loved.

"Well I do love Christmas," Kate's grin remained. "Angie will you finish these up? I'll put them in the oven when you're done," Kate asked the auburn haired six year old who displayed her father's smile at the request.

"Sure thing, Mom," she agreed concentrating on her next row of cutouts.

"Would you like to help decorate?" Ziva asked Jakob.

"Yes," he cheered as she set him at the table near the bowl of sugar crystals.

"Use the spoon to scoop and not too much," she instructed while demonstrating sprinkling some green crystals on one of the Christmas tree cookies.

"Okay," he nodded as he showed her he could do it.

"Very good," she patted his head and motioned for Kate to meet her in the adjoining room.

Out of earshot, but still able to keep an eye on the children the two women chatted. "You really got Gibbs to agree to wear it?" Kate shook her head in disbelief. "I can't wait to see it with my own eyes."

Ziva smirked, "Yes he will be quite something."

"Do you need anything else?" Kate offered.

"I do not think so. Gibbs informed me to expect a delivery this afternoon. I should probably get home and see what it is," Ziva gave Kate a hug. "Thank you for watching Jake for me."

"He's such a good kid and Angie loves the company," they looked at the two children; Angela helping the young boy to decorate the last of the cookies.

"She should get a sibling then," Ziva teased.

Kate lifted a shoulder, "Maybe," she said noncommittally a sly smile playing on her lips.

Ziva raised an eyebrow and cocked her head to the side regarding her friend. Under the scrutiny Kate became uncharacteristically nervous.

She smoothed her hair and went to rejoin the children trying to shift the attention back to them. "Are you almost done here?" she put her hand on Angela's back and looked over her shoulder at the now multicolored figures. "They look good enough to eat," she smiled at the two decorators.

"Cook them first," the little boy frowned.

"Of course," Kate tousled his hair, "That's why they call them cookies."

Seeing his father's twinkle in his eyes made both women laugh.

"We need to go home Jakob. Thank Auntie Kate and Angela for minding you and letting you help with the cookies," Ziva picked her son up and began to brush off some of the colored sugar that somehow managed to fall down the front of his shirt.

"Thank you Auntie Kate," he smiled, laughing when his mother's fingers tickled his belly as she brushed. "Thank you Angie," he politely told his 'cousin' who looked up from her own work to acknowledge him.

"Any time squirt," she winked much like her father.

Free of the sugary mess Jakob found himself being grabbed into a hug by Kate. "It was so much fun to have you here. Be good for your mommy now."

"I am a good boy," he stated so solemnly that both women tried to hide their amusement.

"Of course you are my good boy," Ziva kissed his cheek taking him and putting him on his feet. "Go now and get your boots on. I will be there shortly to help you," she patted him lightly on his bottom sending him on his way.

"I can do it myself," he boasted, as he walked quickly across the floor remembering not to run.

"Thank you," Ziva hugged Angela. "You are very good with little children," she gave Kate a knowing look. Kate smiled thinking that she'd have to talk with Tony as soon as he got home.

Ziva read her mind and set her at ease. When she hugged her goodbye she whispered softly, "Do not worry. My lips are closed."

"Sealed," Kate laughed. "And thank you."

"You are welcome. I am very happy for you both," she pulled back and looked warmly at her friend.

Kate nodded, "Thanks." She turned Ziva and walked her to the door her arm around Ziva's waist. Kate leaned against the wall as Ziva dressed to go out. Jakob was nearly completely dressed, but needed some help fixing his hat, scarf and mittens.

Before Ziva could get to him Kate knelt down in front of him to do the job. "There you go. You're all set," she kissed his nose above his scarf causing him to wrinkle his face.

Kate stood and opened the door wrapping her arms around herself when the cold air blew in. The snow was coming down a little harder, but still not accumulating too much. "Drive careful," she grinned at the former Mossad officer who had often made her partners queasy with her driving.

"I am always safe with my little one," she smiled lovingly picking up Jakob to carry him out. They waved goodbye as Kate shut the door. She headed back to the kitchen to put the cookies in the oven. They were sure to be a treat at the party the following evening.


	4. Chapter 4

XMAS TRADITION

Ch. 4

With the case solved and the reports completed Gibbs glanced out the window to see the snowfall increasing and sent his agents home.

"Thanks, Boss," Tim said leaving to try and meet up with Abby and finish up some of his own last minute shopping.

"You coming Boss?" Tony asked gathering his gear and seeing Gibbs still sitting at his desk.

Vance had appeared at the railing above the squad room drawing the lead agent's attention. "Go on I shouldn't be too much longer."

Tony looked skeptically between the two men, but added, "If you say so." He watched as his boss took the stairs rapidly up to the director's office where Vance had already retreated.

Knowing Gibbs could handle whatever the director wanted and excited to get home and see his family, Tony gave one last glance at the upper floor before entering the elevator keeping an eye there as the doors closed.

When he reached the director's door Gibbs was stopped by the man himself. His eyes widened asking with a tilt of his head what he was wanted for.

"Before you go in I want you to know I'll understand if you turn this down," Vance turned and entered his office.

Gibbs shrugged slightly and followed curious about what was going to be asked of him. Seeing the man already waiting inside he shook his head already knowing his night was just beginning. He turned and closed the door as the man spoke, "Hello Jethro."

"Tobias," Gibbs returned as he faced his oft-time friend. "What is it this time?" he asked hoping it would be something that would allow him to be home by the next night at the latest.

When Ziva arrived home she was relieved to see the snow had been less intense in their area. Her walkway had only a thin layer of snow covering it. Jakob was still babbling away. It amazed her how a child of Leroy Jethro Gibbs could be such a talker.

She unbuckled him from his booster carseat and retrieved her bags from where she stored them in the back. She smiled watching her son jump around making footprints in the yard. She walked past him toward the front door and he soon followed.

As she opened the door he began to run in so she quickly reached out and snatched his arm to slow him down while trying to balance the bags in her arms. Once he had settled down, she put the bags down by the door explaining, "We need to take your wet clothes off before you track snow and water all over the house."

Impatient Jakob bounced on his feet while she undid his coat. While she hung his coat on the hook by the door, he sat down and pulled off his boots. Once freed from the wet footwear he took off again.

"Walk!" Ziva called out reminding him.

He slowed when he reached the stairs, but hurried up to his room to play.

Ziva shook her head at his antics and began to remove her own boots. She slipped them off and placed them in the corner, and then grabbed Jakob's to join hers.

Hearing her son making vehicle noises she imagined he was on all fours pushing his cars around his bedroom floor. She went to the kitchen to start on dinner.

Jakob's room being right above the kitchen allowed for her to keep track of him while she prepared their evening meal. She had a roast in the crock pot from the morning, so she peeled some potatoes to add with it, as well as some carrots. No sooner had she finished that the doorbell rang.

Not sure who was there she carefully approached the door glancing up the stairs ensuring her son was still occupied with his play. She peered out the window and saw a delivery van. She opened the door surprised to find not one, but three persons standing there. Two of them were carrying a large elongated box.

"Mrs. Gibbs?" the third person asked.

"Yes," Ziva answered trying to grasp what could possibly be in the box.

"We need you to sign here," he handed her the electronic pad.

"Sure," she said absentmindedly. Handing the pad back she asked, "What is in the box?"

"Not sure, Ma'am," he answered, "But we have more in the van."

"More?" Ziva's eyes widened. Seeing the other two looking at her for direction, she motioned for them to come in and put the box down in the living room. She watched the trio for next twenty minutes leave and return with varying sizes of packages.

"Who are these from?" she wondered aloud. She checked each box to see if there was any clue. Finding none she called her husband to ask him.

"Gibbs," he answered quietly.

"Jethro," she sensed that he was engaged in something so got right to her question. "Who has sent us so many boxes?"

Trying to keep his face neutral in front of the two men watching him, he answered with his own question, "Who do you think?"

Immediately it came to her, "Abby."

"Yep. Got it in one," he smirked.

"Is everything okay?" she asked hearing the tension in his voice.

"Everything's fine. I may be late tonight. I'll call," he told her.

"A case?" she didn't think it was likely that they would be assigned another one while they were still finishing another.

"Not ours," he eyed Fornell.

"I will let you loose then," she offered her understanding.

"Go, Zee, not loose," he smiled feeling suddenly tired and wanting nothing more than to be home with his family. "I'll call you later," he told her.

"If you can," Ziva smiled sadly knowing he may not have the chance. They held a silence each letting the other know they were loved without words before both closed their phones.


	5. Chapter 5

XMAS TRADITION

Ch. 5

Ziva began opening boxes starting with the largest. Knowing who had sent it she wasn't surprised to find a full grown evergreen enclosed. She located a stand in another box and prepared if for the tree. She separated ornaments, lights and garlands into separate areas around the living room. Every piece of furniture was surrounded by Christmas decorations.

She stood looking at the vast array of colors and the variety of styles Abby had purchased. She smiled envisioning her friend ordering all the items and seeing in her own mind how it would look for their party.

She went into the kitchen to check on the roast. While she was there she heard the door opening and peered through the archway to see Tim and Abby entering.

"I was wondering when you would arrive," she called out to them in welcome.

"Thought you and Gibbs could use a hand," Tim's eyes took in all the items and he frowned at Abby.

She shrugged innocently and Tim could only smile at her. She may have gone overboard, well she went way overboard, but her heart was in the right place.

Jakob came down the stairs; smelling the food cooking had made his stomach growl. When he saw their visitors he greeted them from the stairs. "Hi, Uncle Timmy. Aunt Abby."

Never able to resist the tyke Abby met him on the steps and embraced him in a mini-version of her hugs. "How's my favorite little guy," she asked.

"Good," he smiled as she kissed his cheek and laughed when it became a raspberry. "And hungry."

Abby carried him down the few remaining steps and stood by Tim so he could greet Jakob too.

"Hey Jake," Tim mussed the little boy's hair.

Jakob shook his head, but gave his uncle a huge smile. When he caught sight of all the decorations he squealed. "Ooh look at that," he pointed at everything.

Abby showed him all the different items, explaining what they were and what they were going to do with them.

"Can I help?" the three year old asked with anticipation.

"Of course, you may," Ziva told him joining them. "First though we need to get the tree into its stand."

Tim stared at the box holding the tree amazed. His wife never did things by halves. "I think the three of us can handle it."

Abby put Jakob down and asked him to stay out of the way while they extricated the tree from the box. Ziva took her knife and sliced down the corners freeing the branches that weren't tied up. Jakob laughed seeing the tree appear to explode as the box fell apart. He jumped around in excitement but kept his distance so the adults could set the tree in the stand.

Once they had secured the tree and arranged it in a position that showed off its best side they sat and took a short break. Jakob sat in Ziva's lap eyeing the tree.

"Are we going to make it pretty?" he asked.

"Yes, soon," she smoothed his hair. "Would you like to hang the first ornament?"

"Yes," he shouted jumping off her lap and looking for the perfect ornament to hang.

"We should do the lights first Zee," Abby whispered to her.

"One ornament will not interfere," she smiled at her son who was examining each ornament with great care and concentration.

"I got it!" he held his choice up for everyone to see. The shiny airplane resembled the kind his grandfather had flown in the war.

"Grandpa Jack will love it," Ziva praised him bringing a huge grin to his face.

"Where Momma?" he asked approaching the tree.

"Hmm…," Ziva pointed to a spot in the middle at the front of the tree. "There everyone will be sure to see it." She lifted him so he could hang the plane on the branch.

"Good job, Jake," Tim commended as he stood to get the first string of lights untangled from its box.

"I will see about dinner," Ziva announced. "Jakob will you help me?" she took the opportunity to give Abby and Tim time and room to hang the lights.

"Uh-huh," he answered happy to be a helper.

"It's Emily," Tobias knew his friend had a soft spot for his daughter even if her mother was their shared ex-wife, Diane.

Immediately Gibbs asked, "What's wrong?"

Fornell gave a crooked smile. "It's actually her whole class at school." Gibbs began to look impatient, so he continued, "There was a threatening note found at the school that could disrupt their winter pageant. I was hoping you'd help out as an extra set of eyes."

Gibbs checked his watch, "What time?"

"The pageant begins at 8PM and should be over by 10PM," the FBI agent didn't want to keep his friend from his family too long.

Gibbs nodded. "Alright," he agreed, "But we're driving separately."

"Thanks, Jethro," Tobias smirked at the car comment and gave all the location details to his partner for the evening. He also explained that the threat was likely to be a small protest or an individual sabotaging the props. Either way it would be good to have as many agents on site as possible and with the holiday, along with the low priority he needed all the outside help he could get.

"May as well get there and make our presence known," Gibbs suggested hoping just the sight of the federal agents would discourage any plans the letter writer had in mind.

"Let's go," Fornell clapped his hands, shook the director's hand and followed Gibbs out the door, leaving it open behind them.


	6. Chapter 6

XMAS TRADITION

Ch. 6

Dinner was ready and on the table when Ziva reentered the living room to see the tree well lit with all the strands of multi-colored blinking lights. "Wow, that is a bright tree," she exclaimed. "Come and eat," she invited.

"We should go," Tim didn't want to intrude.

"Nonsense. Jethro will not be home and I have made plenty," she said adamantly.

They all turned when they heard a knock at the door preceding its opening. The face that appeared made them all smile.

"Anyone home?" Jackson called out with a huge grin on his face.

"Grandpa!" squealed Jakob running to greet his grandfather.

"No running," Ziva admonished too late because the boy had already been scooped up into his grandfather's arms. She approached them saying, "You are early."

"Storms rolling in and I didn't want to risk being late," he shrugged.

"I am glad you are here," she kissed him on the cheek and pulled her son off him, so he could get out of his coat.

"I smell something delicious," he told her.

"Dinner and I helped," Jakob said proudly.

"You did?" Jack asked to which the boy answered nodding rapidly. "Then I'll have to eat two helpings," he pinched his grandson's nose eliciting a giggle.

He hung his coat and sat on the stairs to remove the rubber covers on his shoes. Abby stood bouncing with anticipation to give the older man a welcoming hug. Giving him a hand Tim pulled him from the steps shaking his hand before being pushed aside by his wife too eager to wait any longer.

Jack hugged her back relishing the attention. "Good to see you too, Abby," he said jovially.

"You can help with the tree after dinner," she grinned.

Jack took a look at the tree. "That's some tree. I'd be happy to help."

The group enjoyed the meal and conversation mostly listening the Jack's stories from Stillwater. When they were finished Jack and Jakob went out to the living room while the others cleaned up.

By the time they joined the duo by the tree the lower limbs had an array of ornaments obviously hung by the young boy. A few limbs had more than one ornament hung in nearly the same place. The adults all smiled at how proud Jakob was with his contributions.

Outside it was getting darker and larger flakes could be seen through the window behind the tree. They looked beautiful illuminated by the street lights.

"We should be going," Tim suggested to Abby who regretted leaving the bulk of the work for Ziva.

"Do not fret Abby. What I do not finish Jethro will help with in the morning." _If he gets home,_ she silently finished.

"Okay. I hope this doesn't get worse and ruin the party for tomorrow," Abby worried aloud.

"The weather looks like it'll clear by morning so we should be good," Tim checked his hand held organizer.

The McGees dressed and said their goodbyes. "See you tomorrow," Abby gave Jakob a sloppy kiss on his cheek enjoying the laughter it caused.

"Be careful out there," Jack warned as the couple went out the door waving.

Fornell and Gibbs watched as Emily performed in her skit placing a plate of cookies and a cup of milk out for Santa before she slipped off to bed. When the lights went out everyone assumed it was part of the show, until they didn't come back on.

The two men were among the first to realize it and immediately took action separating to the doorways. The principal called out for everyone to remain calm and aside from some younger children who began crying no one panicked.

Teachers managed to round up their students and slowly led them to the cafeteria using flashlights to light the way. Having an emergency plan actually paid off and it showed that the faculty had confidence which went a long way to maintaining order.

"I don't think this was sabotage," Tobias remarked.

"Me neither," Gibbs grimaced. It was looking to be a long night. "Why don't you go find Emily?"

Fornell nodded and made his way to the crowded cafeteria. It took ten minutes of searching before he found her. She wasn't too frightened but was still very happy to have her daddy with her. He held her tight and sat down against a wall putting her on his lap.

"Where's Uncle Jethro?" she asked noticing his absence.

"He had to make a phone call," he answered knowing that was exactly what the man was doing. Though how that call would go was anyone's guess. Ziva could be understanding when it came to work interfering in their lives, but this had been a personal request. From his experience wives never cared to be put second to anyone, except maybe their children.

The phone rang a few times before it was answered causing Gibbs a moment of worry about his family. Ziva had adopted his habit of answering quickly. "Hello Gibbs' residence."

"Dad?" Gibbs' surprise was evident on hearing his father's voice. "You're early." He didn't attempt to curb the smile that came to his lips.

"Beat the storm, son," Jack replied.

"That you did. Seems the storm knocked out the power here. It might be awhile," the disappointment in his son's voice touched Jack. It was wonderful that he had found someone to start a new family with and it had been such a long time since his son had truly missed being with those he loved.

"Want me to tell Ziva," Jack offered. Not sure himself how it would go.

Gibbs appreciated his father's offer, but knew he had to be the one to tell her. "Thanks Dad, but I'd like to talk to her."

"Sure thing." Gibbs could hear his father calling out to Ziva though Jack was holding the phone against his chest.

"Hey are you going to be home soon?" she asked as soon as she got the phone.

"Sorry Ziver. We lost power here and we have to make sure that everyone gets out safely," he said the disappointment clear in his words. The seldom used "s" word spoke volumes to the woman who knew he had a job to do.

"Do you think you will be home by tomorrow afternoon?" she wanted to think positive that the storms would hold off and he'd be home in plenty of time to prepare for the party.

"Tell you what. You save the tree topper for me and I'll have it in place for all to see." He could only imagine the size of the tree Abby had picked out, but visions of pine needles being found for the next year filled his head.

"Deal," she smiled. "I love you," she kept her voice cheerful denying the tears that threatened to fall.

"I love you, too. Dad helping out?" he asked not quite wanting to end their connection. There weren't many nights despite their work schedules and job assignments that they'd spent apart.

"He has been most helpful, as has our son. Jakob is having a blast with his grandpa," she grinned seeing her son climbing up into Jack's lap.

"Shouldn't he be in bed?" Gibbs used the light of his watch to see the time.

"We were waiting for you. I suppose I will have to break it to him gently," she didn't know how that would go over.

"Let me talk to him," Gibbs hoped some fatherly words of wisdom would be bestowed on him. With Kelly he often had to be gone when she was expecting him home.

"Daddy?" Jake asked waiting to hear his daddy's voice.

"Hey Sport. You being a good boy?" he started with the normal phone exchange.

"Yes Daddy. I'm good," he nodded enthusiastically.

"That's my boy," the proud father praised. "I wanted to tell you goodnight and sweet dreams."

Jake grew quiet realizing his daddy normally told him that when he was home. "You coming home?" he asked.

"As soon as I can, but I can't leave until the snow slows down a bit," Gibbs knew it was too complicated for him to understand, but he'd get the gist of it.

"Tomorrow?" Jakob asked.

"I'll be home tomorrow. I promise." It was definitely a promise he aimed to keep.

"Okay. Night night Daddy," Jake blew a kiss that his dad could only hear, but he sent one back to his son.

"Night Jakob."

Ziva took the phone back when the little boy held it out to her. He didn't look too upset and she wanted to be sure Jethro knew he didn't have to worry about him.

After they finished their call she picked Jakob up to place one last ornament. "Time for bed my little man," she snuggled him. Without complaint he gave his grandfather a hug and kiss leaning from his mother's arms. She carried him upstairs, washed him, let him do his big boy duties and helped him dress in his footed pajamas.

She noticed they were getting tight and was glad Santa was sure to bring him some larger sized sleepwear. She tucked him in and lay down next to him to read a story. It took only a few pages of his favorite book, before he was breathing the quiet sounds of sleep.

Ziva returned to the living room where Jack was still busy hanging the tree decorations. "There really are a lot of these," he indicated with a sweep of his arm.

"Yes Abby wanted it to be perfect," Ziva tilted her head appreciating the beautiful choices that her friend had made.

Little by little the ornaments dwindled and they hung the garland carefully around the tree.

"Where's the topper?" Jack asked.

"It is on that box there," Ziva indicated where it sat on the table by the window. "Jethro would like to be the one to put it on."

Years ago Jack would've ignored that desire and would've put it on himself just to get the job done. Since reuniting with his son and seeing the happiness return to his life the last thing the older man wanted to do was to dim that new found light.

He nodded and began gathering all the empty bags and boxes lying all over the furniture and floor. One bag felt not quite empty. He had to laugh at what he pulled out.

Hearing the laughter Ziva looked up from her own cleaning. Seeing the greenery handing by the red velvet she joined him. "I have just the place for that," she took the item and put it where it would be most useful. Seems Tony wasn't the only person to find the fun part of Christmas decorating.

Thinking of Tony Ziva wondered how things had gone for Kate when Tony had gotten home. She glanced at the clock on the mantle and saw it was after ten. Taking a chance she was still awake, but hopefully done baking Ziva made the call.


	7. Chapter 7

XMAS TRADITION

Ch. 7

Kate saw the caller ID and marveled that her friend had waited so long to call.

"Who is it?" Tony yawned lying next to her and putting his arm around her waist nuzzling her neck. To say he had been happy with her news would be like saying "Gone with the Wind" was a mediocre film.

It had been painful to watch him bounce around waiting to share his unhindered happiness with her. Angela was thrilled that she was going to be a big sister and had already put in her request for a little sister. Kate had looked at Tony for his opinion on that prospect and smiled widely when he said another princess would bring him as much joy as a prince.

Finally dinner complete, dishes done and their daughter asleep in her bed he carried Kate to their room and gently expressed his love for her and the family she blessed him with.

"I should answer this," she shrugged him off her neck. "She's dying to know how you reacted."

"How did she find out before me? I'm the senior investigator?" he pouted.

"She's a woman and she noticed my reaction to her telling me that Angela would make a good big sister one day," she explained for the tenth time. She sat up pulling the sheet up to cover herself opening the phone. "Hello, Ziva," she smiled at Tony trying to peek under the sheet that she only pulled tighter to hinder him.

"So tell me," Ziva demanded.

Tony heard the order and answered loud enough for her to hear, "I've only been this happy twice before. Once when Kate actually married me and then when Angie was born."

Ziva's eyes misted with her friends' joy. "I am happy for you both." Figuring if Tony was that close to the phone she was probably keeping them from a moment together, she bid them both goodnight.

"Good night Ziva. See you tomorrow," Kate hung up, put her phone on the table beside the bed and opened her sheet to let Tony snuggle up close to her. It was the moments they shared alone like that when she truly loved Tony, because he was truly unselfish when it came to loving her.

Jack's ears had prickled at Ziva's end of the conversation. "Does that all mean what I think it means?" he asked.

"If you think Kate and Tony are expecting another baby, then yes," Ziva nearly exploded sharing the news. "Now Jack, she will probably want to tell everyone herself, so stamp your lips."

"My lips are sealed," Jack laughed.

"Would you like coffee?" she asked as Jack took a seat on the sofa.

"Sounds good," he replied realizing she was looking for company to pass the time before having to go to bed alone.

She returned with a cup of tea for herself and handed the coffee mug to Jack who was relaxing against the cushions.

"You must be tired," she observed suddenly filled with guilt for keeping him awake.

"It's been a long day, sure. Most of my days are," he shrugged blowing across the top of the mug before taking a sip.

"Still I should let you go to bed."

"Ziva, I'm fine. If it makes you feel any better, I'm worried about him, too. Old habits die hard," he looked at her pointedly.

"I am sure he is fine. I only hope he will be home in time for the party. He has a surprise for the children," she smiled picturing how Gibbs would look in his costume.

Jack could only imagine what her smile was not revealing, "Well if I can help in any way just let me know."

"Thank you," she patted his leg. They finished their drinks in a comfortable silence admiring the lights on the tree as they reflected off all the shiny decorations. "Abby will love it," Ziva thought aloud, "Hopefully Jethro gets time to enjoy it too."

Seeing his daughter-in-law getting lost in her own thoughts, Jack took the cups into the kitchen to rinse them out. He returned and said goodnight giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Get some sleep my dear. That boy of yours is going to run you ragged tomorrow."

She smiled amused, "You are right. I will go soon. Sleep well."

Giving her shoulder a squeeze he departed for the guest room leaving her to her thoughts.

Ziva thought back through all the Christmases she celebrated with the team before she and Jethro had admitted to each other that their relationship had evolved into something neither had expected nor one they could fight or deny.

She was strong enough to not have to change him which allowed him to see in her his chance to trust and open his heart again.

Their wedding had been simple, neither having much family left. Her father had even agreed to walk her down the aisle, shocking the couple and making them both grateful. Jack stood as his son's best man, a true statement to the lengths their relationship had come in being repaired.

It was a civil ceremony, as both had religious beliefs that they held personally and non-conventionally. Each respected the others and as holidays approached they managed to incorporate a little tradition from each faith.

Their son had been born named Lee El Jakob, after the three men that meant the most to her. They decided to share their faiths with him until he was old enough to decide what he'd like to follow.

This year they even had the menorah above the fireplace next to the manger. To most it probably made little sense, but to them it was a perfect reflection of their family.

Sighing Ziva got up and lit a candle for the day saying a silent prayer of her own for her husband's safe return. A single tear began to bead in the corner of her eye and she absent-mindedly wiped it away as she drifted to the stairs and the bed where she would sleep holding tight to her lover in her dreams.

Before she made it to her door she stopped to check on her son to make sure he hadn't gotten too tangled in his blankets. Surprisingly the active preschooler hadn't moved much since she'd tucked him in. She closed his door leaving a crack open so a sliver of light shone in if he would happen to awaken in the middle of the night and wander out of bed.

Lying in her bed her eyes closed and sleep imminent Ziva was suddenly wide awake and alert. There had been a noise outside. She grabbed a robe to wrap around her short nightgown. Her gun was pulled from the drawer and she held her finger on the trigger concealing it in her robe pocket. She saw movement outside the front door as she reached the bottom of the stairs. She positioned herself to surprise the trespasser should entry be made through the door.

Her hand clenched on the gun handle, but relaxed as she mentally prepared how to deal with an intruder. The knob turned and the door opened silently as a red and white clad figure entered covered with snow.

Her anxiety turned to laughter and relief as she instantly recognized her husband dressed in the Santa suit.

"Ziva?" he asked surprised to see her behind the door. He smirked, "I'm home."

"Yes you are," she replied adding for good measure with the last of her fear, "And lucky to not be injured."

He chuckled and pulled her into his arms as he closed the door behind her.

"You are cold and wet," she protested unconvincingly as she welcomed the kiss he pressed against her lips.

"Momma," they heard Jakob call sleepily.

Thinking quickly she held Gibbs' arms to keep him from turning around. "Why are you out of bed?" she asked quietly deciding it best to collect him and return him to bed so his father could get himself changed.

"I heard talking," he shrugged finally noticing the red clad man at the door. "Santa!" he exclaimed ready to run at him.

Ziva snatched him around the waist and swung him up onto her hip. "No Jakob. You cannot touch Santa tonight."

"Why not?" he asked frowning looking from her face to Santa who still stood facing the door. Just as well because Gibbs was having a hard time keeping himself from breaking out in laughter.

"He is using his magic and if you touch him it will break the spell and he will not be able to deliver all the presents tomorrow night," she explained not sure if what she said would make any sense to him. She could tell Jethro was close to letting loose his mirth, so she began to go up the stairs.

She was stopped by his next question, "So how come you got to kiss him? Won't that break the magic spell?"

Thinking quickly again she whispered in his ear, "It was a kiss for good luck."

He nodded rubbing his eyes sleep beginning to overcome him once again. "Night Santa," he called out with a yawn.

Disguising his voice his father replied, "Good night young man."

Jakob smiled and rested his head on his mother's shoulder. She laid him back in bed, fixing the blankets snuggly around him once again. She saw Jethro climbing the stairs wearing only the clothes that he'd left for work in that morning.

She raised an eyebrow in question of the whereabouts of his costume. "Hung it in the closet behind some old dry cleaning bags," he explained.

She nodded and smiled seductively at him. He didn't waste any time coming to her to resume the kiss he'd greeted her with at the door.

"Come to bed," she breathed when their lips parted.

"I'll be right there. I want to say good night to Jakob first," he loosened her hold around his waist and she slowly moved away trailing her hand down his shirt.

"Don't take too long," she teased.

He watched her hips sway to their bedroom door and she looked over her shoulder to smile at him her dark hair draping across her shoulders. He loved to watch her and quickly, but quietly entered their son's room to let him know he was home and say goodnight and give him a kiss.

Jakob stirred at his father's touch as he brushed his hair from his forehead to give him a kiss. Seeing his son's eyes flutter he whispered, "Hey Bud. Daddy's home."

Too sleepy to be too excited Jakob nodded and smiled peering at his dad under heavy lids. "Daddy," he managed before drifting back to sleep.

Gibbs stayed a few more minutes watching the child drift deeper into sleep, before silently leaving to join Ziva for the night.


	8. Chapter 8

XMAS TRADITION

Ch. 8

Ziva woke in the morning to the touch of her husband's fingers lightly stroking her arm as she slept with her head on his shoulder, his arm holding her close.

"Good morning,' she hummed content that he was home safely.

"Good morning," he kissed her forehead as she looked up at him. "We should get up," he suggested.

"I think we have some time," she teased him kissing his neck causing him to pull her tighter to his side and then rolling on his side to face her.

He kissed her lips gently. "I think we should save this for later," he kissed her again.

Ziva pouted slightly. "Why?" she whined.

"Because in about ten seconds we're going to get company," he kissed her nose and pulled back to sit up to prepare for the bundle of energy that made his way through the door.

Ziva chuckled as Jakob jumped into his father's lap. As the tickles delivered to his belly distracted him, she slipped out of bed and quickly wrapped herself in her robe.

"Come here. Let's go get you dressed and let daddy get a shower," she held her arms out for him to jump into them. He stood up and leapt enjoying the thrill of bouncing off the mattress into her loving embrace. She gave Jethro a smile with a promise of continuing what she tried to start later that evening before leaving the room.

It didn't take long to get Jakob ready for the morning. He knew the faster he was dressed the sooner he would get to eat. He also missed his daddy and wanted to tell him all about his day before.

"Does Daddy work today?" he asked his mother while she handed him his socks.

"No Daddy will be home all day today. Remember we are having our Christmas party today," she stood him up to inspect his work. He had an incredible independent streak, so insisted on dressing himself. Today he'd done a good job. She only needed to straighten the waist band of his jeans.

"Angie's coming?" he asked with all the excitement he displayed when he anticipated seeing her.

"Yes. Aunt Kate and Uncle Tony are bringing her with them.

"And Ducky?" he asked hoping to be able to hear some of the beloved Scotsman's stories.

"Yes. All of our NCIS family will be here," she poked his nose with her finger. "Before you ask, yes, Aunt Abby and Uncle Time will be here, as will Uncle Jimmy and his fiancé Breena. Now what do you want for breakfast?" she asked wanting to get him settled down to eat so she could shower and dress.

"Pancakes!" he cheered, "With chocolate chips." He looked pleadingly to be granted his favorite flavor.

"Of course," she easily agreed. She offered her hand to lead him downstairs, but he darted ahead only to be stopped when she gripped his shoulder. "Walk," she reminded him.

He slumped his shoulders, but did as he was expected. Once they were in the kitchen he was ready to help make the batter. He retrieved the mixing bowl while Ziva got the ingredients. Standing on a chair next to his mother he watched as she added them all into the bowl and stirred it anticipating his turn to add the chocolate chips.

"Okay," she moved the bowl in front of him and she watched with pride as he expertly dumped the chips and stirred them into the mixture.

"It's ready," he beamed.

"Yes you did a fine job," she praised him then set him on the floor so she could finish making them.

With her back to the doorway she could sense her husband's presence drawing nearer, so she wasn't surprised by the squeal of laughter that erupted from Jakob when he was lifted from behind and flipped into his chair. The sound of his happiness always made her smile.

She placed the stack of the pancakes on a platter as Jethro finished setting the table. "Here you two go," she set them in the middle of the table. "I will be right back," she gave her son a kiss on the top of his head as he reached over to grab the pancakes and gave her husband a kiss on his cheek.

Jethro watched her leave admiring the view as she swayed toward the stairs. When she was out of view he turned his full attention to his son who was nearly bouncing out of his seat.

"So what did you do yesterday?" he asked the youngster who managed to snag four pancakes before his father's hand prevented a fifth. "Finish those first," he nodded to the ones on his plate.

Settling into his seat ready to eat Jake answered his father's query. "I stayed with Auntie Kate and Angie."

"Oh yeah. What did the three of you do?" Gibbs asked while cutting up the pancakes into bite sized pieces and pouring some syrup over them.

"We made cookies. Lots of them!" Jake finished a bite of pancake in his mouth.

"Good. There can never be too many cookies," he wiped some syrup off Jake's chin as he shook his head about the cookies.

Swallowing a half chewed bite Jakob choked out, "We got the biggest Christmas tree EVER." His eyes widened and he started to get out of his chair wanting to show off the tree to his daddy.

"Whoa. Breakfast first, then we'll take a look," he said righting his son back in his seat.

"But Dad, it's beautiful," he animated with his arms spread out, "and huge."

"I get that," he pointed to the almost empty plate as he encouraged, "Finish up."

Ziva came down, her hair pulled back in a ponytail wearing a forest green sweater and black pants. She moved as stealthily as her husband, but he still had his Marine senses and caught her hands before she could get them around him. He pulled her around and down into his lap, her legs left hanging over his thigh.

They all laughed at the scene it made. "Jake was just about to show me our tree," he smiled at her amused face.

Knowing he couldn't have missed seeing it as he passed on his way to the kitchen, she understood he was appeasing their son.

"Something smells wonderful," Jack's voice carried ahead of his appearance.

"Grandpa," Jakob was up and running before his parents could stop him.

"Jakob," Gibbs called out causing the sprinter to stop. "Easy," his father warned.

The last steps were taken on tip toe before his granddad lifted him up. He whispered in Jakob's ear, "Don't worry. I won't break."

It had the desired affect he was hoping for when the boy began to giggle. "You're silly Grandpa."

"So what smells so good?"

"Pancakes, with chocolate chips," Jakob replied.

"Chocolate chips? What a treat," Jack smiled at his daughter-in-law who came closer to take her son and give Jack a kiss. "Well that's quite a treat, too," he smirked.

Ziva shook her head smiling. Jack's charm was always on it seemed. "I will make you some in a few minutes," she told him.

"Nonsense. I'm fully capable of flipping a few pancakes," he sidled past her.

Jethro gave his dad a hug. "Good to see you Dad. It was a smart move coming early," he glanced out the window and saw the snow covering everything.

"Don't sound so surprised your old man still has his senses about him," Jack teased.

"Didn't mean it that way," Gibbs smirked.

"Come on Daddy," Jakob was beckoning with his hand to hurry and move closer as he was still held in Ziva's arms. "See?" he pointed at the tree.

Jethro moved closer to Ziva and put his arm around her and their son. "That is the best Christmas tree I've ever seen. You all did a great job decorating it. It only needs one more thing." He stepped around to get the tree topper still sitting on the table. He had to stretch a little to center it correctly and find the cord to plug it in with the rest of the lights.

"Turn it on Daddy. Turn it on," Jakob bounced in his mother's arms clapping his hands.

Gibbs flipped the switch and though the room wasn't very dark the lights still sparkled and the tree topped glowed its golden lights making a beautiful star pattern on the ceiling above it.

"That is so lovely," Ziva remarked.

"Yep," Gibbs agreed once again joining his wife and son to admire the display. "Abby never lets us down."

Ziva rested her head on her husband's shoulder loving the contentment of being held close and surrounded by love.

Soon the wonder wore off for Jakob and he squirmed to get down. He found his grandfather in the kitchen who had left the trio to enjoy the moment after he saw the effect of the star topper alight.

"Hey Grandpa," Jake tugged at the older man's pant leg trying to gain his attention.

"What is it Sport?" he looked down at the boy who had a face that held some puzzlement.

"I saw something last night," he said not sure if his grandpa would believe him.

"What?" Jack asked setting the finished pancakes on a plate and turning to regard Jakob closely.

"Mommy and Santa were kissing," he whispered.

"Really?" Jack looked to see if either Ziva or his son had heard and wondered when Jethro had gotten home. What would make his grandson think he saw his mother kissing Santa Claus?

Jakob nodded and pointed toward the front door. "They were right there when I came down the stairs."

"Well I'm sure if she was kissing Santa, your momma had a good reason," Jack spotted the mistletoe above the door and smiled. He picked Jake up and pointed it out. "See that greenery there?" When his grandson nodded, he continued, "Tradition states that if someone stands under it, then they should get a kiss."

Jakob scrunched up his face not sure if he believed it was such a good tradition. He liked kisses from his family, but what if it was a stranger.

He accepted the fact from his grandpa, but asked, "Do you think I should tell Daddy?"

"Hmm…," Jack rubbed his chin, "I think that would be an okay thing to tell him. It being Santa and all."

"Okay. Thanks Grandpa," Jakob gave him a hug and kissed him on the cheek.

"And I'm not even under the mistletoe," he laughed as he put his grandson down on his feet. He couldn't wait to find out the story behind what he'd seen.

Jake next went to his dad and took the hand that he had wound around the front of Ziva to join the other wrapped around her waist. He gave it a gentle pull to indicate he wanted his dad to come with him.

Intrigued by what his son looked so serious about, he allowed himself to be led to the couch and sat where Jakob patted the cushion. Once he sat down, his son crawled up into his lap.

Jethro looked at Ziva who shrugged unaware of what it was all about.

"Daddy," Jakob put his hands on his father's cheeks and turned his head so he was looking directly at him.

"Yes," Jethro said as seriously as he could.

"I saw Mommy and Santa kissing," he reported.

Jethro's eyes moved to catch Ziva's, his face still held in his son's hands. "You did?"

"Uh-huh. Last night," he nodded and looked at his mom to see if she was going to say anything.

When she remained stunned silent he looked back at his father. "Grandpa said it was 'cause of the mistletoe," he told his dad, "So she had to, right?"

"Well I guess so," Gibbs smiled. "That's what the tradition calls for."

"You're not mad then," Jakob asked staring intently into his dad's eyes.

Not sure if he was referring to the kissing or the telling of what he'd seen, Gibbs answered for both, "No. I'm not mad."

Jakob dropped his hands then and put them around his father's neck hugging him tightly. Gibbs returned the hug and invited Ziva to join them on the couch.

She sat down next to him closest to their son. Jack smiled at the three of them. He saw the camera sitting on a shelf and decided to get a shot of the tender moment. Ziva and Gibbs both smiled gratefully at the older man who managed to save an awkward situation with his words of wisdom.


	9. Chapter 9

XMAS TRADITION

Ch. 9

Breakfast eaten and dishes cleaned they began to prepare for their company.

Ducky was the first to arrive bringing his dish to share and a bag full of presents which caught the attention of the three year old.

"Are you Santa, Ducky?" he asked watching in wonder as the presents were placed beneath the tree.

The Scotsman laughed, "No my dear lad. I'm simply a generous old man." He picked the boy up and sat with him in a chair. "Do I look like Santa?" he asked him.

Jakob squinted and shook his head. "No Santa has a beard and your chin has no hair," he rubbed his hand over the bottom of Ducky's face.

All the adults got a chuckle at the observation.

"Do you know I saw Santa last night?" Jakob asked the bemused man.

"You did?" Ducky glanced at the adults who nodded knowingly.

"Yep. He was kissing momma under the mistletoe," the young boy explained.

Knowing now what the adults had been trying to tell him he leaned in closer to the boy and quietly asked, "Does your daddy know about that?"

Jake's little head nodded vigorously as he replied, "Uh-huh and he's not mad at all."

"Glad to hear that," Ducky smiled. "Now let's see if we can do anything around here to make things more festive."

Gibbs looked around at all the decorations thinking his house hadn't looked so festive in a lot of years. Even the last few were more conservative with a simple tree and the few ornaments they had made.

"Music?" Ziva suggested.

"Yes," the older man clapped. "That's what we need."

"I packed some in my bag," Jack announced. "If my grandson would be so kind, perhaps the two of us can go get the CDs."

"I'll help Grandpa," Jake took his grandfather's hand and began to pull him to the stairs.

Jack resisted just enough to keep the boy from running across the floor.

Tim and Abby arrived next with their arms laden with gifts as well. When they finished arranging them under the tree, Jack and Jakob returned with Jack's selection of music which along with the CDs Abby had brought provided an eclectic assortment of old and modern Christmas favorites.

Jimmy and Breena arrived with their packages and a casserole for their meal.

"Uncle Jimmy" Jakob grabbed the young assistant around the legs.

"Hey there Jake," Jimmy greeted lifting the boy up to extricate himself. "Do you remember Breena?"

Jakob tilted his head regarding the young woman who would soon be an official member of their NCIS family. He nodded and held out his arms for her to take him so he could give her a hug.

"Well thank you Jake for that wonderful hug," she squeezed him back.

"Take me over there," he pointed toward the front door. Jimmy shrugged while the other adults looked expectantly, aside from Tim and Abby who were just as curious.

"What did you want here?" Breena asked looking into Jakob's smiling face.

Jakob looked up at the mistletoe above their heads then leaned forward lifting himself up in her arms to give her a kiss.

"Look out Palmer. I think little Gibbs is going to steal your girl," Abby teased.

Tim laughed and Palmer rolled his eyes. "I think it's cute that he likes her."

"Do not let her corrupt my son," Ziva warned jokingly.

Jack and Jethro shared a smile and the younger man went to retrieve his son.

"That's enough of the ladies for you until you're a little older," he tickled the boy's tummy eliciting a burst of laughter. Still by the door they heard the arrival of the DiNozzos.

"Tony I told you there were too many presents in the bag," Kate was scolding.

"Nothing's broken. They're just a little wet. It's fine," he responded trying to end the dispute that had started when the bag he'd tried to use to transport the gifts had ripped in their driveway delaying their arrival.

The front door swung open revealing the father and son wearing matching smirks.

"No denying that boy's yours Boss," Tony quipped.

Gibbs' eyes narrowed as he glared at his senior field agent, "Why would I do that DiNozzo?"

Tony blustered," Well you wouldn't. Just if you did the smirk is all yours… Do I smell chestnuts on an open fire?" he grinned trying to sidle past his boss behind his wife and daughter.

The light tap to the back of the head wasn't unexpected, but the one that delivered it caused Tony to spin with his mouth agape at the giggling boy.

"That's my boy," Gibbs remarked closing the door behind them all.

Jakob wriggled to be put down, so he could play with Angie. Kate pointed to a clear space for them to set up some of the games she'd brought that wouldn't be in the way of the adults.

Ziva held back as long as she could before embracing Kate in a hug that years ago she would've been far too restrained to deliver. It would never rival an Abbyesque hug, but for the once reticent woman it was almost demonstrative.

Abby noticed the action and wanted in on whatever moved their hostess to display such affection. "I know we're all happy to see each other, but you have something you're not telling me," she eyed first Ziva and then Kate.

Ziva gave her most innocent look so Abby took to grilling Kate. "Alright spill it. You can't NOT tell me. Please,' she gave her the best puppy dog look she could muster.

Kate smiled, "Alright. I was planning on telling everyone anyway."

Abby gleamed anticipating what news Kate was about to share. "Wait. Hey everyone," Abby called gaining the attention of the men who were engaged in their own conversation. "Kate wants to tell us something," she nodded at her friend to go ahead.

Tony went to stand by his wife wanting to see the faces of all those whom he considered to be his family.

Kate held Tony's right hand while his left circled around her waist. His grin had everyone smiling before Kate even spoke. She took a short deep breath and said, "We're going to have another baby."

Abby jumped and cheered. She gave the parents a hug and bent down to say hi to the newest little DiNozzo.

The others gave their congratulations and made sure to congratulate Angela on being a future big sister. Jake wasn't sure what to make of all it. He couldn't see any baby anywhere.

"It's in my mommy's tummy," Angie tried to explain.

"She ate the baby?" Jakob scrunched up his face.

"No silly. It's growing inside her," Angie did her best to explain to the youngster.

Jakob thought she was teasing him much like when her father told him he'd grow a watermelon in his tummy when he accidentally swallowed a watermelon seed.

Deciding to go find out the truth he asked his mommy. "Where's the baby Momma?"

Ziva looked at her husband and then at Ducky searching for some support or words of wisdom. How do you explain it to a three year old?

"Well Jakob," she began situating him on her lap so she could face him. "The baby right now is very tiny and is inside Auntie Kate in a special place where babies grow until they're ready to be born."

"Do you have a special place inside you?" he asked.

"Yes. It's where I carried you until you were ready to come join us," she smiled proud that she had been able to explain it to him with little confusion.

"So do you have a baby in your special place now?" he asked hopefully.

"Well, no," she stammered slightly.

"Why not?" he asked.

Gibbs stepped in to steer the conversation to a quick conclusion. "Hey how about we eat some dinner so we can open presents."

Jakob smiled hungry and eager to find out what was in all the wrapped packages under the tree. Ziva mouthed a 'Thank you' which was answered with a small kiss.

Everyone made their way to the long table set up for the occasion and served themselves and the little ones with plenty of good things to eat. Their conversations were filled with stories and laughter.

While the dishes were being cleared Gibbs snuck off to don the costume for the kids. In his room he laid it out on the bed, but before he could begin to put it on he heard the door creak open to reveal his father standing there.

"Let me do this Son," he gestured to the suit with his head.

Gibbs looked at his father seeing the desire the older man had to play the part of the jolly old elf. After too many wasted years he wasn't willing to deny his father the opportunity to be a bearer of good tidings to his grandson. He nodded his approval and Jack hurried to get into the suit with help from Jethro.

Once they had everything in place Jethro went downstairs to move the children out of the front of the house so Jack could come through the door. When he came down the stairs he had a lightness in his step at seeing the happiness in his father's eyes and gratitude that he'd be able to share in his own son's thrill at seeing Santa face to face.

Taking the last step off the stairs he clapped his hands together. "Who wants some cookies?" he looked around stopping at the children's smiling eager faces.

"I do, I do," Angie and Jake jumped around with their hands waving in the air.

"Well come on then," he took each of their hands and followed as they pulled him to the kitchen. Jack hurried down the stairs. At the door Ziva handed him the sack of presents he was delivering. "Thank you, Jack," she said. "I mean thank you Dad," she smiled and kissed his cheek just as the kids reappeared.

"She's kissing Santa again, Daddy," Jakob pointed at the door and looked back to see his dad smiling and laughing.

"That darn mistletoe," he chuckled. Picking up his son and letting him touch Santa.

"Have you been good all year?" he asked the children who nodded excitedly at the kind man in red. "Well then I guess I best give out all these gifts."

The children cheered and waited impatiently as Santa set down his bag and began to sort through the wrapped packages. Santa handed out the presents before sneaking out only to quietly reenter through the kitchen sans his suit. Jackson joined the festivities in the living room as everyone enjoyed their gifts and sharing time together. Yes this was what Christmas was all about and finally they all had it a thousand-fold- Family.


End file.
